


The Tribrid Chronicles: Book One

by Petrova36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, violence and bloodshed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrova36/pseuds/Petrova36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Piers Polkiss, Harry learns something startling about himself: he is an Original Werewolf. But that is hardly it though. His father is the Original Vampire Klaus. How will Harry take this news, and will he survive betrayals, stalking uncles, the transformations, and the feisty redhead Balcoin witch he'll meet along the way. Set after Prisoner of Azkaban and will go through to the end of The Vampire Diaries Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Lily Potter looked around the cabin that she was currently staying in. It was one of her families homes that the used for during the summer months. James was having a boys night out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and thus she was alone, but not for long. Lily had kept a secret lover for a few months now. James was a loving husband and more than capable in bed, but he had grown out of his fun-loving and adventurous persona after joining the auror corps for the ministry, something that was to be expected during a time of war. However he, like most pureblood males, was so conservative in bed that she was rarely pleased anymore and had gotten bored with the simple missionary style.

Her lover on the other hand was much more adventurous when it came to sex, often leaving her within inches of unconsciousness when they were finished. Of course, it wasn’t all sex. Her lover had imparted on her a secret: he was a vampire. But not just any vampire, the first and oldest of them. He had asked her to find a way to break the sun and the moon curse and she had obliged. For the last few months she had been searching for something, anything that could be used to break the curse. And she had found it. A locator spell which allowed for a witch to find anything in the world with a vague description at the cost of being imprecise. She had narrowed it down to the eastern coast of the United States from northern Virginia to northern South Carolina inland until the Tennesse/Kentucky border. If what he had said was true then this would be the first major break in five hundred years.

Lily was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Smiling she walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see the smiling face of her lover but instead seeing the face of an middle aged man with graying black hair. “I’m sorry who are you” she asked kindly, if not a little annoyed that this man was ruining her life. “Klaus sent me” was all the man said in response.

“Where is he? Is he in trouble?”

“Klaus will not be coming tonight. He has grown tired of your repeated failures in trying to break the sun and the moon curse.”

“But I haven’t failed. I have a new clue.”

But the man did not listen, instead he removed a revolver from his pocket and when Lily reached for her wand to disarm him he placed the barrel underneath his lower jaw, cocked it, and pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun and Lily’s scream echoing through the air.

For the next hour or so Lily sat curled up in the foyer of the cabin looking at the corpse of the man who had delivered Klaus’s message. She figured she should have known this day was coming, but she did not want to believe it. She looked at the charred remains of the locator spell she had done for Klaus, that ungrateful bastard.

That night she did not get much sleep. She had removed the evidence of the man being at the cabin but she saw everywhere now. He was the first person she had actually seen die in front of her. James came home late that night smelling like beer and tobacco, completely drunk. Lily simply levitated him into bed seething at how Klaus would leave her with a husband who would come home like this.

Ten Months Later

Lily looked down at the shocking child in her arms. At first she had thought him to James’ the cycle was right. After being abandoned by Klaus she had slept with James again in order to try and feel whole again only to feel unsatisfied and depressed. However while the strands of dirty blonde hair on his head were close enough to her hair color there was a spark of something in his eyes, something that she had seen in Klaus’s eyes that seemed to be his signature look. Lily knew he was Klaus’s, but that should have been impossible. Klaus was an Original Vampire and thus unable to have children. Yet here he was, Harry, she had named him, lying in her arms asleep as though there was no problem. A true miracle baby.

Three Months Later  
Lily rang the doorbell to her mother’s house putting on the smile of a good daughter. Her mother, Elizabeth answered the door, smiling. “Lily, it is so nice to see you,” her mother asked. “Where’s Harry?” Lily sighed remembering the discussion she had had with Sirius. “He is spending the day with Sirius.” Her mother’s smile immediately vanished. She did not think that Sirius was a good influence, the fact that he had played a prank at Petunia and Vernon’s wedding cemented that fact. “Sirius may be unruly and a massive prankster, but he is Harry’s godfather and for all intents and purposes his uncle. He my turn Harry into a prankster, but he will be safe and alive” Lily said looking her mother in the eyes.

Lily looked around the den as her mother bustled around the kitchen making tea. “So how are things between you and James” Elizabeth asked. “They’ve been better,” Lily said forcing a smile. “He’s rarely home nowadays. The minister got off his as…” she trailed off as she saw her mother’s unapproving stare. “Fine, backside and put together a strike team for emergencies. He’s still a complete idiot.” Lily took the cup of tea her mother offered her and asked “how have you been holding up?”

Lily’s father, Mitchel, had been killed in a car crash while driving drunk. “It’s hard,” Elizabeth replied sipping her tea, “the family of the man he hit has been around, I had to call the police a few times. Other than that nothing has happened. Though there was this report that he police brought by.” This caught Lily’s interest “the coroner found metals from the car he hit in some of the wounds on his face, but the report said that the wounds he already started to heal. Is that possible, with magic I mean?”

Lily thought about it for a minute. “Healing spells, yeah there are some but that would insinuate that there was a witch or wizard there with him at the time and the witnesses didn’t see anything. Of course there are memory charms but to erase the memory of an entire park full of people that is just…” Lily was interrupted by a series of sharp pops that came out of nowhere, the sound of apparition. “I thought you said that they weren’t going to come” Elizabeth said. Lily looked puzzled as well, drawing her wand. Even if Sirius came with Harry and James showed up that would explain two cracks not the half a dozen that had occurred. Just as Lily got up out of her seat to check on the source of the cracks the window blew in showering them with glass and sending them to the floor.

As the rest of the wall as pulled outwards Lily could see the fully garbed Death Eaters that had been the cause of the apparition cracks. Looking around she couldn’t see her mother as the force of the exploding window had propelled her chair backwards. “Well, well, well, boys, look at we have here. Potter’s mudblood bitch” the one that was obviously the boss said enticing the others on. Lily felt around for her wand and saw it laying near the doorway, too far away for her to reach and most likely too far for her to run. Before she could try though she had been yanked off the floor by the Death Eater and when the killers wand was pressed to her throat she felt something in her hand. Looking down she saw it was a piece of glass, she must have grabbed onto it when she was pulled up. Just as the first syllable of the of a spell came off his lips Lily jammed the glass shard into the Death Eaters exposed throat.

When the Death Eater dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of his severed corated artery, Lily likewise was dropped coughing and her vision going blurry. She felt as though her entire body was overheating. Looking up at the mirror that had previously hung on the wall that was now shattered on the floor she could see that her eyes, once bright green, were now dazzling gold. Wondering what was going on she was oblivious to the fact that the Death Eaters had gotten over their shock and were now advancing on her. At least until a bright purple thin light broke straight through the chest of one of the Death Eaters. Looking outside Lily could see the red robes of the aurors as they arrived on the scene subduing the Death Eaters by any means necessary. “Lily, Lily,” James’ voice resounded around in her head before she realized what was happening. As James brought Lily into his arms he said “oh, thank god you’re all right.”

But she was not all right. From her elevated position in James’ arms she could see what was left of her mother. The glass from the window had embedded itself into her face and chest leaving her next to unrecognizable. Lily was inconsolable after this.

Present Day  
Harry looked around his small and miserable room at Privet Drive. Placing Hedwig’s cage on the nightstand by the window he collapsed on the bed thinking about how close he had been to getting away from this place for good if it wasn’t for that piece of shit Pettigrew. In his rage he threw his book against the wall which earned him a yell from his anthropomorphic walrus of an uncle. However that was not necessarily a bad thing. “Boy listen up,” his uncle had said that night at dinner, “I am going to a conference in France in two days. Your aunt and cousin are coming with me. I expect this house to be kept spotless while we are gone. Is that clear, boy?”

Two days later Harry placed him family’s suitcases into the car and watched them drive down the street a feeling of happiness washing over him. He had thought that the day would be great. However his day was ruined when a knock at the door announced the arrival of Piers Polkis. “Hey, freak, Big D said that he was going to leave something for me” he said when Harry opened the door for him. “Well he didn’t say anything to me about it” Harry said as he closed the door. Harry had closed the door when Piers had kicked it open. Jumping back and reaching for his wand at the sudden intrusion he watched Piers go up the stairs. As anger started to boil up inside him for ruining his chances of this being a peaceful week he ran after him.

He found Piers rummaging around in Dudley’s room. “Where is it? Where is it” he was whispering as he threw things around. When he saw Harry standing at the door he pulled his knife out and yelled “where is it?” Confused Harry asked “where is what?”

“Do I look like I have time to play, Potter?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Dudley barrowed a comic book from me. A collector’s addition. Where is it?”

“I don’t know. Do you think that he tells me everything?”

Piers had run out of patience. Or at least that was he guessed when Piers had rushed him with the knife. Seeker reflexes had allowed him to reach out and grab Piers’ wrists before the knife reached his chest. With surprising strength Harry managed to keep Piers from stabbing him. From the corner of his eye Harry saw a picture frame on a stand. Maneuvering his left hand so he could keep Piers at bay, Harry reached for the frame and once he had it in his hand, swung it at Piers’ head where one of the points made contact with his head.

Piers immediately collapsed, falling down the stairs toppling head over heels. Right away Harry’s entire body started to heat up. Looking across the hallway at the hung mirror he saw that his eyes were no longer green but bright gold and a startling heat he risen in his chest and spread throughout his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

                Harry sat huddled at the top of the stairs for almost an hour. As the realization that he had killed somebody settled in the heat that had originally felt as though it was incinerating him was now comforting. Finally he got up wiping away the tears from his face and a plan immediately started to form in his head. He walked out back to the tool shed and got a shovel. Digging an extended area to his aunt’s garden he dug six whole feet. It was an intense job but seemed easy work compared to the normal chores he was given.

                After the hole was dug he got out the tarp from the shed and rolled Piers’ body onto it. With that done he did his best to remove the traces of the blood that was left over. By nightfall he had managed to make the staircase carpet void of blood and he had mended the door and picture frames with some superglue and some putty. He pulled the tarp out to the backyard and rolled Piers’ corpse into the whole. Filling in the whole with dirt he placed the bulbs he would plant over the dead body in order to further hide the body.

                That night Harry couldn’t sleep. He had killed somebody and disposed of the body as though he was nothing but a piece of trash. Granted he was one of the people that had made his life hell, but Harry didn’t want him dead, did he? The smell of his rotting flesh still stung his nose, though that shouldn’t be possible as being six feet under was supposed to keep any scent from reaching the surface. When he finally did get to sleep it was early the next morning and only for a few hours.

                Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He had not gotten a decent night sleep or a productive job done since Piers’ murder. He couldn’t even go down the stairs without reliving it. He thought about where else he could go. The Burrow was one option, he would be welcome there but he hadn’t been invited and it would be rude to show up unannounced. He had no idea where Hermione lived and he likewise hadn’t been invited. The Leaky Cauldron was not his favorite place in the world, but it was an inn and somewhere else to go.

                Stepping off the Knight Bus and getting his bearings he picked up Hedwig’s empty cage, figured she would rather fly there, and entered the inn. The inn was hardly busy, a few people engaging in conversation here and there, once Tom had spotted he was wandered up to Harry and said “Mr. Potter, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?”

                “I’m hoping you have a room available for me until the start of school.”

                “Not until the start of school no. I do however have a room available until the 23rd of August if you like.”

                “That will be fine, please.”

* * *

                Room 11 was a simple room with a wardrobe, bed, and attached bathroom. The only window in the room looked out over the muggle side of the building letting him see the muggles as they walked by. He had been staying at the Lucky Cauldron for four days now, people would no doubt be looking for Polkins, something Harry did indeed feel sorry for. The fact that he had killed someone was no longer the first thing that came to his thoughts when he woke up in the morning, in fact it no longer bothered him to the degree that it did originally.

                Another thing that he had noticed was that since coming to the inn he had changed. He had noticed that he was starting to gain some muscle finally and his ribs no longer showed through his skin, in fact his entire body had become more muscle. He also seemed to have better eye sight. At first it was simply less foggy, but now he could read his potions textbook perfectly while holding at an arm’s length away.

                Walking along Diagon Alley he headed for Gringott’s to withdraw money from his account. The bank seemed the same as it had the previous three years, though it had lost its grandeur since he learned about the magical world, not something he felt he should tell a goblin. On the ride down to his vault something crossed his mind which he brought up with the goblin that accompanied him. “Excuse me,” he said cautiously, “I was hoping you could help me with something.” At the goblins look and with no reply from the goblin he continued. “Since Gringott’s is the only bank in the magical world,” he ignored the goblins eyebrow when it rose, “Gringott’s must have a record of each family that does business with them. Is it possible to gain access to the records of the Potter family?” The goblin simply looked at him and said “yes, Mr. Potter, it possible. After your withdrawal I shall take you to see Blightfang, the Potter Finance Goblin.”

* * *

 

               Blightfang had to be the ugliest goblin Harry had ever seen, another thing that he would never say to a goblin’s face. After he had withdrawn about a hundred galleons for some clothes from the muggle world, the conversion rates were about equal, the goblin that had brought him down to his vault, his name could not be pronounced by a human, had brought him to Blightfang. The goblin gave him a stern once over before saying “so you are Harry Potter, then are you?” With Harry’s nod the goblin walked over to a filing cabinet and removed a decently sized folder.

                “First I will need a drop of your blood” Blightfang said. “What for” Harry asked with worry. He was well aware that blood could be used for many things.

“I need a drop of blood to verify that you are not an imposter.”

Now looking embarrassed Harry offered Blightfang his hand and the goblin ran a small silver dagger over his palm drawing blood. As the blood poured onto the face of the folder he was shocked when the blood started to move on its own into the shape of a “P”. Blightfang seemed pleased with this but Harry was even more confused than before. “Excuse me, but what just happened” Harry asked politely. Blightfang explained “when a witch or wizard is born into the magical world, such as yourself, a drop of your blood is placed onto the birth certificate. That birth certificate is given to us who file it away in the respective folders for quick recall. If your blood had formed any letter other than “P” you would have been taken into custody for trying to access vaults that aren’t yours.”

With that Blightfang opened the Potter folder and looked through them. “Your parents left you everything after their deaths apart from five hundred thousand galleons to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. An additional five hundred thousand galleons was arranged to go to Peter Pettigrew but his death made that moot. There is also the fact that Sirius Black came to us a year ago and swore under truth serum that Pettigrew was the one who allowed your parents to be killed. The money that he would have been given anyway was returned to your accounts. The properties include one Potter Manor in Cardiff, Wales, a Penthouse apartment in Paris and in New York, and a small cottage in Godric’s Hollow that has since fallen into disrepair.”

“Your current trust fund has 8,932 galleons, 792 sickles, ands 361 knuts in it.” Harry’s jaw dropped. “Your family vault contains 739,351,393 galleons, 29,103,200 sickles, and 3,284,292 knuts.” If possible Harry’s jaw dropped further. “However you cannot access the money until you are an adult. There are also numerous gems and stones that were excavated by members of your family that were curse breakers. Numerous books and artifacts. And three chests that belonged to your father’s side and two that belonged to your mother.”

As realization dawned upon Harry about how rich he was he sat back in his chair and whistled. He said “you said that I could not remove the money, correct,” Blightfang nodded, “can I still see the chests and books.” Blightfang nodded, pressed a button on his desk and moments later a goblin bustled in trying to look important. Blightfanged handed Harry a golden key and said “take Mr. Potter down to the Potter Family vault.” With a bow the goblin left, with Harry following.

* * *

 

For the second time that day Harry got into a cart and went down to what was his family vault. The ride was longer this time, almost double that of his normal trust vault. Finally they arrived at a circular landing deep within Gringotts. Walking down a long corridor they stopped at a door that said “Potter” on it. Harry reached out and placed the key in the door slot and with a twist the door opened to reveal a startling vault. His vault had been the size of the Gryffindor boys dorm, this vault was almost the size of the Gryffindor common room. Gold, silver, and bronze were piled on the floor, gems, stones, and artifacts lined the wall to the left while the right and back wall was covered in bookshelves overflowing with books. At the end of the vault were five chests all looking magnificently new and pristine, made out of what appeared to be oak and held together with silver or gold.

Walking towards them he opened them left to right. The first two were simple documents, deeds, marriage and birth/death certificates, and records of taxes and loans. The third was family lineage complete with birth and death dates, Hogwarts houses, and the names of spouses. The forth was filled with pictures and crafts. He noticed some of them resembling crafts he had seen in the attic of Privet drive, belonging to his aunt. Except the names of these crafts were Lily Evans written in far better script than his aunts. The fifth was the one that he was drawn to the most. While it still looked majestic there was noticeable wear-and-tear on the surface of the chest. Going to open it he was shocked when the lid opened by itself. Lying there on top of the other books was a faded leather journal with a wolves head on it. Reaching for it, he was surprised to see the name on the face of the journal, Lily E. Potter. Inside the front cover he found a letter that said:

                _Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then what I have feared has come to pass and I am no longer with you. Just know that I have and always will love you no matter what. Before anything else must be said I must say something’s which I hope will not change your perception of me. The first is that I am a werewolf. I had always thought that one would have to be bitten in order to become a werewolf, but I was never bitten instead I killed someone. A Death Eater who had killed me mother and attempted to kill me. After that I started to change every full moon. But that is not all. I managed to trace our lineage back to family called the Hiramia’s. The Hiramia’s were thought to be the progenitors of the myth called the Two Dead Princes. Quick version states that two princes fought over a girl, one killed the other, and the family of the dead prince transformed the other prince into a wolf, their family symbol. That prince became the Original Werewolf. It does not sound as warped as you might think. After I heard this myth I started to have control over my transformations being able to turn without the full moons influence and having more control when in wolf form._

_Wolfsbane, which I had seen burn Remus Lupin’s, hopefully you know who that is, hand until it was blistering only burned me a little bit and left a slightly stinging sensation for the next couple of hours. I managed to find what remained of the Hiramia’s but the only person left was old and dying. I managed to acquire the knowledge that they had both on magic and on werewolves hoping to find a cure. By the time this letter has been written I have yet to find one. The last thing that I have to tell you is the most horrible secret I have ever kept. Werewolves, Original or not, have only one true life partner. I found out too late that James was not mine. His name was Klaus and he was, I’m not making this up, an Original Vampire. You must be laughing now thinking this is some sort of joke. It is not. I cast a spell on you to make you appear to be James’ son. Once you begin your transformation into a werewolf, if you ever do and for God’s sake I hope you don’t have to, the spell will wear off and you will no longer look like a Potter. I believe that if you were to die, the vampire blood in your system would allow to be brought back a vampire, but I hope that you don’t have to. I have no idea if Original Werewolf and Original Vampire powers can be active within the same body much less if magical powers can exist at the same time. All I ask even if your perception of me is changed is that you find that person in your life that makes you feel magnificent, your life partner, and don’t let them go._

_Sincerely_

_Your Mother, Lily_

_P.S. The trunk that the book this letter was in has extension charms on each of the ten compartments. The bottom-most compartment is the biggest and was used for my transformations as a safe environment._

Harry put the letter back in the book and nearly collapsed. James Potter was not his father, some Original Vampire named Klaus was. He must have stood there for a while as by the time he realized what he had been doing he snapped out of it and flipped through the compartments. They were expanded to be so much bigger than he thought they would be, each bigger than the last. The sixth compartment was half full of books while the seventh, eighth, and ninth compartments were stark empty, or at least for what he could see. The tenth compartment, what Lily said to be the biggest, was quiet deep. So he grabbed onto the ladder that had apparently been etched into the side of the wall and climbed down.

                Somehow the chamber that he descended into was lit. The chamber was concrete though parts of it had been scratched away in areas so that the wood beneath was shown. Harry immediately knew what he was in for during the full moon. He had seen Lupin transform in front of him, but he had not appeared to be this ferocious. Ascending the ladder he looked around, his eyes falling on the bookcases. Walking to the front of the door he reconfirmed that he could take anything but money and then went to the bookshelf. The books were categorized in alphabetical order by subject, then by date, again by alphabetical order, with the higher up books holding more powerful and darker. He figured that the darker magic would be kept here while the Potter Manor in Cardiff would certainly have a library is what he remembered about purebloods was true. He started with the subject of Ancient Runes, it looked interesting and maybe he could switch into the class. He filled up the sixth compartment with some of the books, what looked to be theory and some darker uses. He went down the row of cases taking out some alchemy, transfiguration, charms, potions, and mind arts books. The last subject had really drawn his attention especially the apparent ability to read the minds of others.

                Though he had filled the sixth and seventh compartments to the brim and a quarter of the eight compartment, he still felt as though there was something missing. Going over the artifacts and gems on the wall he was disappointed. The artifacts were either ancient or rare and hardly magical though there was this cool rusted sword that had a flame like design on the hilt. The same could be said for the gems. They were either rare or of a high karat, nothing that he was interested in until he reached a decently sized ring. It was set in silver and had a black stone set into it. The small caption underneath it said that it had been recovered during a werewolf hunt in Tennessee. It also said that there was something about the stone that was mysterious about it. It allowed a witch or wizard to conduct magic without using a wand. This got Harry’s attention and he removed it from the rack and placed it on his right ring finger. A pulse of warmth immediately rose up his arm and spread across his body. With that done he picked up the trunk, which was surprisingly lite considering what was inside, and exited the vault.

* * *

               Harry thanking his luck that he had gone to the bank when he did, because the next day was the full moon. Harry had been pacing around all day making sure everything was ready. He had gotten an owl from Ron saying that his dad had gotten tickets for the Quidditch world cup and that they would be picking him up in a week. He had immediately written back to say that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron because the Dursley’s house was being searched for pests, a clever cover as he didn’t want them snooping around. He had also written to the Headmaster to ask him to come to his room at the Cauldron by ten the morning after the full moon.

                Since he had no idea how long the transformation would take he was nervous. He figured that sundown would be the precise time to get into the trunk and wait for the transformation to occur, so he stripped down to his briefs and climbed down into the chamber. That was a smart thing to do as the moment he reached the bottom of the chamber he doubled over in pain. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could feel every bone in his body break and reform a thousand times. The worst part was that he didn’t seem to lose consciousness like he thought excessive pain was supposed to. For three hours he writhed across the stone floor as his body went through the transformation into a wolf. Finally he lost consciousness.

                When he regained consciousness his entire body felt as though he had gone through Oliver Wood’s Quidditch training a billion times. Sitting up he noticed that his eyesight, which had been steadily improving since he had triggered his werewolf side, was now almost perfect, he could easily see the other wall with no glares or blurs. The walls, which had looked worn before, were now blown to smithereens and he wondered whether he could rely on the chamber for another full moon. He also noticed that his underwear had now been ripped to shreds and that his body was much more muscular than he remembered, though not an excessive amount.

                It was then that the previous night came back to him. He saw the chamber being ripped apart and he saw himself finally get tired of being trapped and then blackness. Deciding he could use a decent breakfast he climbed up the ladder and when he opened the trunk he was surprised when someone said “hello, Harry.” Startled he looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting on Harry’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

                Harry almost lost his grip on the ladder but managed to hold on. “What are you doing here” Harry asked, making sure that his indecency could not be seen. Dumbledore smiled lightly and pointed to the clock on the wall which read 10:30. “You asked that I be at your room by ten, I was yet you did not answer the door” Dumbledore explained.

                “So you decided to barge in?!”

                “I waited downstairs for you, but when you didn’t show I came back up and when you didn’t answer the door, then I barged in.”

                Harry’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he realized his mistake. “Okay, then mind waiting outside while I change” he asked. With Dumbledore’s nod and proceeding vacancy of his room he pulled himself up out of the trunk and got dressed. He immediately realized that he would have to buy clothes right away because he could smell everything on Dudley’s hand me downs, not to mention that he needed underwear that would fit.

                He almost put on his glasses but the pain after seeing through such horrific glass was too much so he tossed them. Slipping his ring on his finger, and making sure he had his wand on him he walked downstairs to the inn’s restaurant.

                “That shouldn’t be possible” Dumbledore said as Harry finished his tale. He had left out the parts about his killing Piers and finding out that James was not his biological father. Dumbledore just sat there as things set in. After Tom had delivered their brunch and walked off to greet some patrons, Dumbledore finally spoke “are you sure that you weren’t bitten?” Harry nodded and replied “I’m sure, I spent the night after Pettigrew escaped, in the hospital wing. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey would have noticed jaw marks.”

                “But, Original Werewolves, there are no such thing, werewolves have been around for centuries. They’d have died off by now. “

                “Agreed, but my mom wouldn’t lie about something like this. She has no reason to do so.”

                “Now that you have brought this up, I remember a few months after you were born. Her mother was killed and she killed…” Dumbledore trailed off.

                “No. No. No. Please Harry tell me you didn’t.”

                “Didn’t what?” But he was sure the panic was evident in his voice.

                “Kill someone!” Harry sat back and sighed. He should have known Dumbledore would find out.

                “His name was Piers Polkiss, he came at me with a knife. I hit him over the head with a picture frame. He fell down the stairs and the knife lodged in his chest.”

                “Why, Harry, why did you do it?”

                “He came at me with a knife.”

                “And that makes it alright?”

                “No it doesn’t, but it allows me to get to sleep at night. I don’t like the fact that I killed someone, okay. Now I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I will remember that every full moon.”

                 Dumbledore didn't look convinced. After he gave his reasons Tom walked by carrying some dishes, as he did so a knife slipped. Normally this would not be an issue, but somehow it managed to imbed itself into the back of Harry’s hand, going all the way through. Though he visibly flinched at the sight of the injury, he realized that the wound didn’t radiate pain like he thought it would. ‘ _I guess after the werewolf transformation a stab wound it nothing_ ’ Harry thought as he pulled the knife out of his hand.

                Both Tom and Dumbledore just looked at him, thought while Tom was stuttering apologies Dumbledore was just looking at him with awe. He immediately whipped out his wand and muttered a healing spell at Harry’s hand. Harry watched the wound heal still holding the knife that had caused it. Harry got up throwing the knife in his lemonade and starred Tom straight in the eyes. He felt anger rise up and he felt every part of him tell him to grab Tom by the throat and throw him across the room. Thankfully Dumbledore placed him hand and Harry’s shoulder and with a firm tug, brought Harry back to the land of consciousness. When he did so he ran up to his room, not knowing what was happening to him.

                Harry slide down the door to his room as he tried to reign himself in. He had no idea what was going on with him. Sure anybody would be angry if somebody hurt them, but what he wanted to do to Tom, that was overkill. There was no reason for him to think that. ‘ _What is happening to me_ ’ Harry thought. A knock at the door roused him from his musings. Somehow he knew it was Dumbledore, his scent or something like that. Opening the door he saw that he was right. He stood there for a moment before saying “if you are in fact an Original Werewolf, yet still one that needs to transform during the full moon. I believe it best to alert Mr.’s Black and Lupin. They should be able to help you during the full moon.”

                Harry nodded, Sirius had helped Remus during the full moon and Remus, being a werewolf himself, would be able to advise him on what to do and what not to do. “Professor,” Harry said just as Dumbledore turned to leave, “I would appreciate it if you would keep this between us.”

                “You don’t trust me to keep this a secret?”

                “No, sir, I do. It’s just that you have a tendency to tell Hagrid things, and well…I like Hagrid. I really do, he was my first friend. But you have to acknowledge that he can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

                With that in front of him, Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Hagrid was loyal to a fault, but had the unfortunate tendency to get drunk and spill secrets. “I will agree with your request, on the condition that I tell Professor McGonagall. She is your Head of House, after all” he said with that goddamn twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded, and with that he went off on his way.

                After this, and remembering that he needed new clothes he went out and got them, nothing too fancy yet nothing to casual, and he realized he liked darker colors. After this he spent the rest of the day looking through the books he had taken from the Potter vault. He had gone through his mother’s werewolf journal. It detailed the history of the werewolf species as well as the different bloodlines. Apparently the magical world was not well informed on the subject of werewolves. There were two kinds of werewolves, according to the journal at least. The Originals, created by a spell, and the non-originals, created by bite. Both forms of lycanthrope were transferable through genetics, though the Hiramia’s noted that individuals that took a special tonic before they transformed that helped them retain their minds, an ancient Wolfsbane potions, transformed into wolf/man hybrids, though eventually the transformation into that form was permanent.

                Eventually he found what he was looking for ‘ _even when untriggered, the werewolf is particularly aggressive. When the werewolf triggers their curse an exponential rise in anger will occur, yet at the same time they will gain more control over their rage. Rage has been noted to increase the powers of a werewolf beyond what they would normally be in their human form. This is thought to be because the origin of the werewolf species states that they were created due to a crime of rage. Witch/Werewolf hybrids, rare as they are, do not have the same level of aggression as normal werewolves. Normally in human form they can control and resist the urges than normal werewolves, however this control disappears once the witch takes on their wolf forms. Original Werewolves on the other hand are a completely different subject. They are more aggressive than non-original werewolves and witch/werewolf hybrids._ ’ Everything clicked into place when he read this. Werewolves were naturally aggressive, so he would have to watch everything that he did. He continued reading, eventually reaching the part about mating. ‘ _Werewolves, like real wolves, have only one mate. However while wolves will engage in what is known as serial monogamy, multiple partners, one after the other but not at the same time, this does not hold true for werewolves. Finding a mate is the primary objective of any wolf. However this is a dangerous and sometimes rare occurrence as finding ones mate does not always mean that they will return the feelings. Finding a wolf’s mate makes thinking of sexual or intimate relations with others painful and ghastly. Losing one’s mate is even worse as it can cause extreme depression leading to possible suicide, and make the wolf feel as though their world is empty. Along with their enhanced aggression, werewolves also possess a heightened sex drive. Pent up sexual tension can also be the cause of some aggression._ ’

                Harry sat back against the pillows of his bed and sighed. If finding his mate was the one thing that he would be tempted to do, then where would he start? The majority of the girls at Hogwarts, while not unattractive would run for the hills once he told them that he was a werewolf. Those that wouldn’t were most likely those people that only wanted him for the publicity of being in a relationship with him. ‘ _What has it come to when I can’t think of a reason a girl would be interested in me_ ’ Harry thought. He continued to read soaking in every word.


End file.
